Mother Knows Best
by FlamingToads
Summary: A mother's scheming. Severus's revenge. And the pairing of Minerva and Albus. Minerva changes her appearance. A Valentine's Day Dance! Pillow Fight! A breakup! One step ahead? Chapter 11 up! Yep there is a wedding!
1. Chapter 1

~Surprise visit~

Albus was in his office replying to letters the Ministry of Magic had sent him recently. The letters were filled with questions on how to fix something that had gone wrong. And Albus, as polite as he is, never declined on giving advice or helping someone when it was needed.

Some people wondered how he could run a school and help the Ministry so easily. But it wasn't easy and the only way he could do it was with the help of his Deputy, Minerva McGonagall. She would always help him when he needed it. She was great friend. But Albus wanted her to be more than a friend. He had loved her since she took the position of Transfiguration professor. Though he never told her his true feelings. He was to afraid that she wouldn't love him back. And he didn't want to lose Minerva. Without her he would probably live the rest of his life as hermit and go mad. Of course that might be a little dramatic. He couldn't see his life without Minerva.

He remembered the first day he met her as if it was yesterday. She was a student and he was the Transfiguration professor at the time. She was furious at first when he took the job and her old professor retired. But she got over it eventually. She was always hardworking. But somewhat of a troublemaker as well.

When she came to the school some years later to become a teacher, he wasn't the least bit surprised. She always said if she wasn't going to be an Auror she was going to become a teacher. She did succeed in being an Auror but she grew tired of all the violence and came to be the professor of her favorite subject. And over the years they became good friends. Which didn't seem bizarre. They spent a lot of their time together. It seemed only natural that they would become friends but it was surprising to Albus that he had fallen in love with Minerva.

Albus was finally done. He sat back in his chair and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. Fawkes flew over to Albus and perched on top of the chair. Albus chuckled and gave Fawkes a lemon drop. He never knew any bird that would like a lemon drop. But then again Fawkes wasn't a normal bird.

He looked at the grandfather clock at his right. He thought for a moment. He decided he would go and ask how Minerva's day is going. He got up from his seat and headed for the door. He walked around the desk when Minerva rushed in. She looked petrified. "Albus!" She gasped. She took a deep breath. "I need your help." She walked up in front of him.

"Minerva dear, what's the problem?" He never seen her this frightened. Her eyes were pleading for help. She was trying to control her breathing. She must have been running.

"Albus, my mother is here." Albus was relieved but also confused. Surely it couldn't be that bad for a mother to visit her daughter. Of course Minerva had told him how stubborn her mother was and how she embarrassed her. But he thought she wouldn't act in such a way when her mother just came to visit.

"I don't see any problem with that Minerva. You must be overreacting." Minerva looked at him as if he was an idiot. Obviously he didn't know something. Minerva shook her head.

"My mum has been urging me to find someone. I thought she stopped a few months ago but she hasn't. You have to help me Albus." Minerva grabbed his hands and squeezed them. He looked her in the eyes. How could he say no?

"Fine. But how am I suppose to help you?" She smiled. But her smile soon faded as she heard steps outside the door. She hesitated for a moment. She looked at the door and then back at him.

"Kiss me!" Minerva said quickly.

"Wh-What?" But Minerva didn't answer. She took his hands and placed them around her slender figure. She pulled on Albus's robes and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Someone had walked in. Minerva waited a moment and then flung herself out of Albus's arms.

A women stood at the door smiling from ear to ear. She was an older version of Minerva with few features that told them apart. Mrs. McGonagall's hair was dark brown with many strands of grey and Minerva had raven hair with no grey at all. And her nose was different. Minerva's nose was much cuter.

She walked closer to the pair and looked at them both. Minerva went behind her mother and placed her hand on her back ushering her to move forward. "Mother, this is Albus Dumbledore." Albus took the back of Mrs. McGonagall's hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. McGonagall." Albus smiled. His eyes twinkling.

"Nonsense dear. You can call me Katherine." She stepped back and looked at Albus up and down. Albus glanced over at Minerva who just shrugged and smiled. "Well, he defiantly is attractive, I'll give him that." Minerva blushed.

"Mother!" Katherine just smiled at her daughter.

"What?" She asked innocently. She turned her attention back to Albus. "You must be the beau, correct?" Albus looked over at Minerva. She mouthed the word _"Please"_. Albus smiled and turned to Katherine.

"Yes I am." Minerva sighed with relief at Albus's words. Katherine shook her head. _Honestly, how stupid do they think I am? _Katherine thought.

"I always thought you two would end up together. Didn't I Min?" Minerva blushed and shook her head. "As did Armando, he thought you two would be the perfect couple." Minerva and Albus looked at each other. Neither of them knew that Armando felt that way. All three of them looked up at the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. Armando looked down upon them and shrugged.

"What? You two do seem like the perfect couple. And it seems that Katherine was correct when she said you two would end up together." He smiled slyly and winked. He could have done this to show that he knew what Katherine was up to, or that he knew what Minerva was trying to hide.

"So mother? Why did you decide to visit, and on such short notice?" Minerva sat on the sofa and patted her hand on the cushion next to her, hoping her mother would sit down. Katherine sat down in the chair opposite of her. Katherine looked at Albus. Albus hurried and sat next to Minerva. Minerva held his hand and moved a bit closer to him.

Minerva knew if she was to fool her mother, she was going to have to really act. Her mother was smart and it seemed that she was falling for it. Minerva wished Albus would love her as she loved him. She loved him since she came to Hogwarts. And she even had a crush on him when she was his student. She didn't love him because he was an epic hero. She loved him for who he was, a crazy, charming, candy loving man. She never told him though. She was afraid of losing him as a friend and being rejected would be to heartbreaking to bare.

"Do I really need a reason to visit my lovely, hardworking daughter." Minerva raised an eyebrow. Katherine wanted something. Minerva knew that much. But what? Katherine smiled at them both. "Actually, I need to stay somewhere for awhile. And I was hoping I could stay here." Minerva opened her mouth to speak but Katherine continued. "You see, your father and I got in another fight. And I knew if I stayed this time I would have to clean up the place. And you know how much time it takes to clean up after we fight." Albus looked concerned. Minerva shook her head. Her parents were rather destructive when they fought. They would normally duel until one of them had enough and left. They still loved each other. But both with high tempers and both of them stubborn to admit they did something wrong. That's just the way it worked for them.

"Really you two are so childish. Why don't you both just apologize to each other." Minerva always thought it was stupid to duel when one would forget to pick something up, or get another owl that was too pricey. It seemed immature.

"I am not childish. Your father just had a fit that I didn't give him a letter stating that someone was eaten by a dragon." Minerva and Albus both looked at her shocked. "Don't give me that look. I will have you know that the man was eaten whole. So he got out safe and sound. He was rather terrified, but he was eaten by a dragon so you can't really blame him." Minerva rolled her eyes. Albus suppressed a smile. Minerva had told him that her parents were a bit odd. But he never imagined this odd. "But forget about your father for a moment. Can I stay for a couple of days?"

Minerva couldn't refuse to give her mother a place to stay. She was the women who gave birth to her. She did know however that Katherine would most likely start trouble. But then again she might act her age for once. Minerva had classes, so she wouldn't be trapped with her mother most the time. And Albus was there if something went wrong. There was no doubt that he wouldn't help her.

"I suppose you can stay for a few days." Katherine smiled again and removed small luggage out of her pocket, took out her wand, and with a wave of the wand the luggage grew to normal size. Minerva should've known that her mother had already knew the answer. Albus chuckled.

Albus looked at the clock. He and Minerva had a staff meeting to go to. "Minerva dear, we have a staff meeting to attend." Minerva looked up at the clock. The meeting would be a good chance to warn the rest of the staff that her mother was here. And to ask them to play along and believe that Albus and herself were together.

"Mother, you don't mind staying by yourself do you?" Minerva raised from her seat and so did Albus.

"Darling I have Armando to talk to and that glorious phoenix to keep me company." Fawkes squealed with enjoyment of being called glorious. "Go on to your meeting. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled. Albus and Minerva left the room hand and hand. Katherine looked up at Armando.

"What are you up to?" Armando asked. Surely he would know that she had lied about fighting with her husband. She had came here for a reason. A reason much more than just visiting her daughter.

"I am here playing matchmaker. It's for the best." She smiled slyly. _This would be fun._ She thought.

"And what makes you think it's for the best?" Armando asked.

"Because dear no matter what people say, mother knows best."

**Reviews would be lovely...**


	2. Chapter 2

~Help~

Minerva and Albus walked the long halls to the staff room. They walked in silence, holding hands. Neither one of them wanted to let go. And it didn't seem that the other minded so they continued until they were at the doors of the staff room. When Albus opened the doors, all eyes laid on him and Minerva. They had never been late for a staff meeting. Rolanda smirked.

"Snogging in the halls?" Rolanda smiled. She enjoyed joking around, especially when it was about Minerva. Minerva glared at Rolanda. Rolanda was one of Minerva's best friends. Minerva didn't know why Rolanda enjoyed torturing her, or it may be the same reason her mother does those sort of things. Even though she had no idea why her mother did it.

"I have important news." She took a deep breath. She honestly didn't know where to start. And she knew there would be many questions. She really got herself in trouble this time. She didn't even know how long her mother was going to stay there. "My mother is here. She will be staying for Merlin knows how long. And, well I'm asking if you can all pretend that me and Albus are an item." Rolanda smiled. Katherine was like a mother to her. Well, without all the embarrassment.

"Who's pretending?" Severus added blankly. There were few giggles. All of the staff could see that the Headmaster and Headmistress had feelings for each other. But they both were too dim-witted to see it. Albus and Minerva ignored what he had said. "Why should I help?" He asked.

"Because Minerva asked politely. And she helped you when a student turned your hair pink." Rolanda said. She smiled when she thought of him with pink hair. Severus was on the verge of crying because his attempts to get rid of it himself failed. Severus winced as he remembered.

"Fine. I'll go along with it." Minerva smiled. She knew helping Severus would pay off someday. Of course there was more to the story. "But why are you doing this? And why is your mother here?" There were so many questions. Some of them Minerva couldn't answer.

"I don't know how I can thank you all. My mother is just..." She was interrupted, Katherine had walked in smiling. She knew she gave them enough time to talk. All eyes went to her and then back to Minerva. "Mother, we were just talking about you. We'll just let you get to know everyone." She took Albus's hand and walked out the door.

Katherine smiled at them all. She knew she would need help. And who better to help than the staff. If everyone was on her side there would be no way she could be in trouble. After all she was only thinking of her daughter.

"Let me guess. Minerva said I would be here for Merlin knows how long. And she needed you to pretend that her and Albus are a couple." Katherine seemed to catch them of guard. Rolanda rushed towards Katherine and gave her a hug and Katherine was a bit shocked Rolanda would remember her. She knew Rolanda. Minerva talked about her quite a bit. And Katherine had always welcomed Rolanda to her home when she was little. She was one of Minerva's best friends. She was one of the family.

"It's great to see you!" Rolanda hugged her again. She turned around. Her smile faded. She walked over to Severus and hit his shoulder. Severus held his shoulder. What did he do to deserve that? "Where are your manners?" Severus sighed. He stood up and walked to Katherine. He held out his hand. Katherine shook it.

"You must be Severus Snape, the Potions Master. Am I right?" Katherine smiled. She heard a lot about Severus. She had heard Minerva call him every sort of name. Not that he was a bad person. He was just someone that was determined to torment Minerva. Katherine didn't see anything wrong with him. Only that he should wash his hair, but that was about it.

"You're correct. And you must be Minerva's mother. Let me guess, she talks about how I'm a horrible person and that I shouldn't work here." Severus was expecting the worst but was actually surprised.

"No, she just always tired of you upsetting her. She thinks you're a marvelous teacher, but you need to smile more." After meeting everyone and knowing what their jobs were she told them why she was really there.

"Minerva thinks I'm here because her father and I got into a fight again. Though I'm not here for that." The professors looked at each other. "You see, I have been aggravating my daughter over her love life. And I know she is lying about Albus and her being together." Once again the staff looked at each other. "I'm here because I am sick and tired of Minerva and Albus acting as if there is nothing between them, only friendship. I'm here to do something about it." Rolanda smiled. Finally someone saw that it was up to them to get the Albus and Minerva together.

"I'm in!" Rolanda stated before Katherine could continue.

"Me too!"

"Count me in."

"Why?" Severus asked. Why did he have to help Minerva and her mother.

"Because darling, unless you want Albus to keep talking about Minerva, or asking for advise I suggest you help. Or I can turn your hair pink, like my daughter did." Opps! She wasn't suppose to say that. Severus's cheeks turned red. He was angry. He had decided to help Minerva under false pretenses. He should have known that Minerva had done it.

"She did what!? She told me it was a student!" Severus thought for a moment. He could really humiliate her while getting them together. "Fine! I'm in."

Katherine clapped her hands together. If the staff was this easy to ask for help, she would have no issues with the students. This would be fun. But maybe Albus and Minerva weren't the only ones that need help getting together. She smiled to herself.

* * *

Katherine made her way back to Albus's office. She already knew what she was going to do first. She walked in to find Minerva and Albus playing chess. Both of them smiling and laughing. Katherine loved it when her little girl was happy. Of course Minerva had always said she wasn't a her little girl anymore, but she was. At least in Katherine's eyes. She took out her wand and gave it a flick. Two things had flown into her hand and she hid them in her robes. As she did so Albus and Minerva finally noticed she had returned.

"You certainly took your time." Minerva smiled. She knew Rolanda and her mother had catching up to do.

"Yes I did. But it was for good reasoning." She looked over at Albus. He was staring at the chess board. He didn't even blink. "Is Albus okay?" Minerva looked over at him and smiled.

"He's fine. He tries so hard to beat me. But he never does." Katherine smiled. Maybe she could help him out.

"Go one Albus. Show her what you got." After his turn Katherine flicked her wand. Minerva made an idiotic move, before she realized what she did. Albus took his move and jumped up from his chair.

"Checkmate! Checkmate!" Albus screamed. Minerva looked at the board. Why on earth did she do that? "I finally won! Your mother must be a good luck charm." Albus hugged Katherine. It was obvious to her he hadn't won in a long time. Minerva still looked at the board. Albus walked beside her and kissed her. "Come on Min, aren't you proud of me." Minerva just smiled. Not because he won, but because he kissed her.

"Congratulations Albus. And I'm very proud of you. You think that you would beat me every now and again, for you were the one who taught me." She smiled.

"Well, I'm in the mood for reading." She looked at the book shelf. "Albus, would you mind if I read one of your many books?"

"Not at all. But it's a bit late don't you think?" Albus put the chess pieces back in their places. Katherine smiled and turned their way.

"You two go ahead." She pushed Minerva and Albus to his room. "Oh, and don't worry. There is a silence charm on the room. So you won't be disturbed." Minerva was about to interrupt but Katherine wasn't about to let her plans go to ruins. "I'll take your room. Good night love." She pecked Minerva on the cheek and shut the door.

Albus and Minerva looked at each other. "It must have been my fault for saying it was so late. She must have thought that we were..." Minerva's cheeks went hot. She peeked out the door. Her mother was sitting in a chair near the fire. She closed the door.

"Well, it's not that bad. All we have to do is transfigure something into a bed." She placed her hand on her side. She couldn't feel her wand. She checked the other pockets. Where had she put her wand? "Albus, I seem to have misplaced my wand. You have your wand, don't you?" Albus checked his robes. There was nothing except a bag of lemon drops.

"I seem to have misplaced my wand as well." He popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "You can take the bed. I'll take the chair." He grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it onto the chair.

"Albus this is your room. I'll take the chair." But Albus refused.

"No, I insist you take the bed." Albus was a polite man. He would never let Minerva sleep on a chair when she could have the bed.

"Why don't we both take the bed." She wasn't expecting to say that. It just flew out of her mouth. "I mean, we're both adults. And there is plenty of room."

"You're right. Well, you can't go to bed without proper night cloths." He disappeared into his closet. He came out with two sets of pajamas, one orange and one maroon. Minerva smiled. Albus always enjoyed bright colors.

"I'm not wearing that." Minerva laughed. Albus smiled. He always enjoyed joking around.

"Well my dear, you could either wear the maroon one or sleep nude." His eyes were twinkling. "Whichever you prefer." Minerva took the maroon pajamas and smiled. "That's a shame." Albus chuckled. Minerva bunched his arm playfully. "The bathroom is right in there." He pointed to a door opposite of the closet.

She came out of the room with the baggy pajamas. Her hair was down. Albus had never seen her hair down. Her hair was lovely down. Not a single strand of grey and went down to her waist. She sat on the bed and looked at Albus.

"Bathroom is all yours." Minerva snuggled under the covers. Albus had reappeared in orange He pulled the covers over him. And turned off the lights.

"Good night Minerva."

"Good Night Albus."

Katherine had her ear against the door. She smiled to herself. She took their wands out of her pocket. Surely if they didn't want to sleep in the same bed, one of them would have came out for their wand. Katherine placed the wands on the chess board. _Tomorrow will be a busy day._ She thought.

**What should Minerva be afraid of? Something smaller than a person though. I'm not really sure. I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Day 1~

Persuading Students

Somehow Minerva and Albus had found each other while they slept. They cuddled together under the covers. Albus had his arms around her. Minerva had one of her arms around him and one placed on his chest. Albus was first to wake up. He smiled as he watched Minerva sleep she was so peaceful. Albus couldn't help himself, he caressed her cheek. Under his touch Minerva smiled and snuggled a bit closer, if possible. Albus smiled. He didn't have the heart to wake her up when she was so at peace. So instead he closed his eyes, his arms still around Minerva not daring to let go.

Katherine tiptoed her way into the room. It was a beautiful sight to see Minerva and Albus hold each other. But she wasn't going to let that get in the way of their jobs. She had came in before they usually woke up. Just so Minerva could return to her room before any students got up. Katherine wasn't that mean to have her walking around in hideous maroon night clothes. She thought for a moment. How was she going to wake them up? She smiled wickedly. Maybe she would give them both a shower.

She transfigured a quill into a bucket. She filled it with water in the bathroom. She stopped. She thought she heard something. After a moment of silence she continued filling the bucket. She levitated the bucket over both of their heads. She stood back just in case she had to make a run for it. As she was about to tip it over Minerva took out her wand and instead of the water falling on them the water flew back to Katherine, getting her soaked.

Katherine was surprised. She knew she heard something. She just didn't know it was Minerva getting her wand. Albus and Minerva both smiled. "How did you? Why did you?" Katherine couldn't believe her daughter would do something like that.

"Like mother like daughter." Minerva giggled " You did the same thing on the day I was to return to Hogwarts for my last year. Remember?" How could Katherine forget. That was the day Minerva spent an hour chasing her around the gardens.

"Yes I do remember. Why do you think I was by the door?" Katherine casted a drying charm on herself. "I came to get you before the students woke up. I won't have my daughter sneaking out of the Headmasters office in the morning and getting caught." She smiled. "I'm glad you're awake. I was thinking about not waking you. You two just look so cute together." Minerva looked up at Albus. They were still holding each other.

"Oh, before I forget. You're wearing your hair down today darling." Katherine knew that Minerva would be upset. She thought with a strict bun, that people would respect her.

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Minerva was an adult. She shouldn't be taking orders.

"I think your hair would look beautiful down." Albus looked down at Minerva. Minerva glared at him.

"See, there you have it. And if that doesn't work out for you I can always say, mother knows best."

* * *

Minerva had no choice but to leave her hair down. Not because she was told, but because all of her hair pins were missing. She sighed. Why did she let her mother stay here? _It's one day with your hair down. And besides, Albus said it was beautiful down. _Minerva thought. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked okay down. Her mother entered the room and raised her eyebrow.

"I see you're wearing your hair down." Katherine was a bit surprised. She thought she would wear her hair up as usual.

"And I think you know why? I'm guessing I won't get my hair pins until tomorrow." Katherine smiled. Minerva thought Katherine did it. But no, it what someone else. Minerva looked back at the mirror. "I guess my hair doesn't look that bad down."

"It looks gorgeous down. Now if we tightened your robes a bit, instead of having them so loose you would.." Katherine was cut off.

"You will do no such thing. Mother, promise me you won't do anything to my clothes." Katherine thought for a moment. She had the whole staff on her side. She could easily get one of them to do it. Only if necessary.

"Fine, I promise." Minerva was relieved to hear this. Minerva wouldn't have to worry that much about her. Did she? "Well if you're ready, how about breakfast? I'm starving."

"Time to introduce you to the school." Minerva wondered how the students would react when Minerva's mother had came. Or the fact that Albus and herself were supposedly together. She also wondered how Albus would explain her mother. He had offered to tell the students for her.

They walked into the Great Hall. There were few students there. The staff had already been seated. The house elves had brought another chair so Katherine could sit next Minerva. Minerva took her seat beside Albus. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm very glad you wore your hair down." His eyes twinkled. Minerva smiled.

"I had no choice. Someone stole all of my hair pins." Albus chuckled. He was the one that stole her hair pins. Minerva looked at him. "You did it? I thought you were on my side."

"I'm sorry darling but I wanted to see your hair down. It's only one day after all." More students were entering the Great Hall. Some of them looking at the staff table, curious of who the woman beside Professor McGonagall was. It wasn't long before all the students had came. Minerva looked at her lions. She could tell that Hermione and was looking from her to her mother. She saw the Weasley twins, who looked amazed. Albus stood up.

"Good morning students. I have some important news for you all. Professor McGonagall's mother," He motioned to Katherine. "Mrs. McGonagall will be staying here for some time. Treat her with respect, like you respect Professor McGonagall. You may continue your meal." Albus sat back down and the students began to eat. Some still watching the staff table. Minerva leaned forward, so her mother couldn't hear.

"How are we going to tell all the students we're together?" She couldn't possibly ask all the students to go along. She already knew the students wouldn't help her.

"Well darling, we will just have to make them believe it." Minerva was about to ask why. But Albus's lips had brushed against hers. She heard a few gasps and giggles. He smiled at her. "Are you ready to go darling?" Minerva turned red. It was one thing to kiss Albus, but in front of the whole school it was completely different.

"I suppose so." He stood from his chair and held out his hand. Minerva took it and both walked out of the Great Hall together.

* * *

Minerva's classes went by fast. She had one more class for the day. The class in which the Weasley twins were in. She wondered what they would say. Everyone had been gossiping about her hair, and her mother, and her new relationship with the Headmaster. The students came in gossiping. There was no doubt that it was about her. The twins came in with huge grins on their faces. This good be good or bad.

"Why didn't you tell us you and the Headmaster are together?" George said. Minerva was one of the few people that could tell them apart.

"Trying to keep it a secret." Fred smiled.

"And we were planning to get you together ourselves." Minerva was getting tired of this. Luckily Katherine had came in. She rushed towards Minerva.

"Darling, Poppy needs your help." Katherine looked somewhat worried.

"Can you please watch the class for a few seconds then?" Minerva started to worry herself.

"Of course darling." With that Minerva ran out the door.

Katherine turned around and looked at all the students. Fred and George took their seats. She smiled at them. She needed them to help her. She knew they were pranksters and that they were smart. She wanted to get this out of the way as fast as she could. "Weasley twins?" Both looked at each other. Was it possible that Minerva's mother was more strict then Minerva. "There is no need to fear me. You don't really believe that Professor McGonagall is that strict in real life." Some students looked a bit surprised. The Weasley twins smiled. "I remember when she went here herself. She was one of the brightest students." Fred rolled his eyes. Of course Minerva McGonagall would be the best student. "But she also broke every rule. All except the rule about having a relationship with a teacher. She wanted to but some things just don't happen. But I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about..." George had cut her off.

"You want us to help you get The Headmaster and his Deputy together." Katherine was surprised. Minerva told her they were both smart. But she didn't give them just.

"You don't think we fell for that did you. It was all an act."

Katherine smiled. She might just get Albus and Minerva together before the week is out.

**Tell me what you think!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Day 2~

Walk By The Lake

Things have been going perfectly. Minerva had moved some of her stuff to Albus's office. Only because Katherine insisted on it. Katherine had the students on her side know. Even the Slytherin students were helping. Of course it took a few threats but it all worked out in the end. Fred and George had planned something for today. Katherine had to persuade Minerva into taking a walk while Severus had to persuade Albus to do the same. Although Katherine or Severus in that matter knew what the boys had planned.

This didn't really bother Katherine. She trusted the boys wouldn't harm Minerva and Albus. At least not on purpose. And she highly doubted that they had some dangerous trick up their sleeves that would possibly kill someone. It was Minerva's free period. Perfect time for an afternoon walk.

Katherine walked into her daughter's classroom. Minerva was sitting at her desk, grading a few papers. She looked up to see who came in. And then continued her grading. Minerva was still mad at Katherine for taking her out of class for Poppy's so called problem.

"Oh come on Minerva. Poppy really need your help." Minerva still continued her work. "It was a major issue, if you look at it through Poppy's eyes." Minerva glared at her mother.

"Calling me out of class because Poppy couldn't get a jar open." Katherine wished she didn't say anything then. "I told you that day to only call me out of class for emergencies." Katherine knew she wasn't just mad at her calling Minerva out of class. "Fred and George Weasley had asked me how I broke almost the school rules. And wondered how I could get away with it. And why I didn't try to seduce a teacher that I only had a crush on."

"If I remember clearly dear, that so called teacher you had a crush on is now your beau." Minerva was about to protest, but luckily she caught herself before she did. Katherine smiled. Her daughter almost let out her secret.

"That's not the point. They'll hold that against me every time they get in trouble. Don't you see that. They'll say something like if you can do it why can't we. Or something stupid."

"Darling you're overreacting." She was about to continue but Minerva didn't want to hear it.

"I'm going for a walk. Some fresh air would be nice." Minerva left the room. Katherine smiled. Getting Minerva to go on a walk was easier than she thought.

* * *

Severus walked through the halls heading for the Headmaster's office. He had been thinking how he would get Minerva back for what she had done. Of course he would save his idea for later. He had thought of his revenge that morning. Minerva hated the bright colors too. But he wouldn't do it to her hair. He smiled as he thought about it. Of course Minerva would kill him if she found out it was him that did it. But it would also get Minerva and Albus closer.

Severus walked up the spiral staircase. He rapped on the door three times. There was nothing. He tried again but yet nothing happened. He opened the door slowly. "Albus?" There was no answer. Severus walked into his office. There was no sign of him. He walked up to the desk and sat in the chair across from where Albus would normally sit. _Where could he have gone to? _Severus thought. He looked at Fawkes who stared at him. Fawkes tilted his head to the window. Severus got up and looked outside. Not far away he could see Minerva and Albus walking towards the lake. "Well my jobs done." He looked around the office. He had an idea.

* * *

Minerva wanted to go for a short walk. But not alone. She had asked Albus to join her. And like always he said yes. It was somewhat cold. Of course it was February. Minerva gave a light shiver. Albus wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer to him as they walked.

Not far away the Weasley twins were watching their every move. They had already let the thing out of Hagrid's house. They couldn't remember what it was called. It was some kind of muggle animal that Hagrid found as a baby. But they knew Minerva would react. And Albus would be there to save her.

"Honestly, how can two people as smart as them can't get it through their heads that they're meant to be?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure. But I guess that's why we're here." Fred shook his head in agreement. They could see the thing getting closer to the couple.

"Shows about to start Fred." George smiled.

"I do believe your right. Now if I'm correct she will scream just about..." That's all Fred could say before there was a high pitch scream. But the surprise was it wasn't Minerva that had screamed. It was Albus.

Albus hid behind Minerva. It took Minerva a few seconds to find what had scared him to death. Minerva could see a raccoon close by. She held her laugh and said "Shoo!" The raccoon scurried back to Hagrid's hut. Minerva tried not to laugh at first but then burst out laughing. Albus, a great, wise wizard was afraid of a small raccoon. Albus watched the creepy little thing go away. Albus stood up straight and blushed.

"It's not that funny." Albus said in a low, embarrassed voice. But it was funny. Minerva had never thought that Albus would be afraid of raccoons. Minerva stopped laughing but had a wide grin on her face.

"You never told me you were afraid of raccoons." Minerva let out a soft giggle.

"I never thought I would see them out here. So I didn't think I had anything to worry about. And you might think of me as a crazy man for being scared of them."

"Albus, I think you're crazy any way. This is just another reason to prove it." It was getting a bit windy now. "Quickly now and hold me. I'm cold." She hugged Albus. Albus chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her and they began to walk. "So why are you afraid of raccoons?" Minerva asked.

"Well, when I was younger I went to visit an old friend. He lived in the woods somewhere. And I was walking down the path until I saw a baby raccoon hanging from a branch so I helped him. That's all I did. But then this mother raccoon came. I think I offended it or something. But it just attacked me. It started to scratch me and very close to biting me but luckily I got away." Minerva giggled.

"Any animal could attack you Albus. And then you would have been afraid of anything." Albus shook his head.

"No, I highly doubt that. You see, when I saw that mother raccoon it had red eyes." Albus said this so seriously. Minerva laughed. "I'm serious! That thing was pure evil. I'm lucky I got away alive."

"Albus, that's a bit dramatic. Besides I was here to protect you this time." Minerva smiled and so did Albus.

"Yes, thank you. Are we heading back to the castle?" Albus asked as he realized we were getting closer to the castle. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Where did you think we were going?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. But you do know that your mother lurks in the shadows of the school, waiting for your return with embarrassing stories and pictures."

"Very funny. But I don't think she brought the pictures out yet."

"Are you serious?" Minerva nodded her head. "Do you think she has any nude baby photos."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Why do you ask?"

"I was planning on putting a picture up in the staffroom." He smiled and Minerva punched his arm, softly though.

"You will do no such thing. And if you do, I'll just have to get Hagrid's raccoon." Minerva smiled as Albus shuddered.

* * *

Albus made his way back to his office after escorting Minerva back to her office. He was surprised to see a banner near his desk. In large letters it said "She Loves You! You Old Fool!" Albus smiled. There was no doubt in his mind that Severus had done this. Severus told him just to tell her and get it over with. But Albus knew Minerva couldn't really love him. After all they were both acting, right?

* * *

Katherine and Severus walked into the staffroom. All the professors, except Albus and Minerva were there. Severus took a seat by Rolanda. Katherine smiled. _They're all idiots. _Katherine thought. Katherine sat down as well.

"Tomorrow I'm planning a picnic. I will leave as soon as we get there and insist they carry on without me."

"I'll take care of Minerva's clothes. As personal revenge and it might just catch Albus's eye." Severus smiled. Revenge was good. Rolanda rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking we can have a Valentine's Day Ball. Make them dance to a romantic song. That kind of thing." Rolanda smiled.

"Good thinking dear." Katherine smiled maybe she could get Severus to ask Rolanda to be his date. That would be a good idea and it would keep her busy if she wasn't helping Albus and Minerva. "Will have to start planning for the Ball then." She looked over at Filius. He already knew what she was about to ask.

"Of course. I'll do the decorations." Filius smiled brightly.

"I'll get the flowers." Pomona said

"And I'll start a list of cute heart shaped foods." Poppy said.

"Great! And don't worry about new ideas till then. I still have the children on my side." Katherine smiled. A beautiful picnic would do wonderful. And a Valentine's Day Ball, Minerva might not like the idea at first but, mother knows best. Especially when it involved a stubborn duaghter like Minerva.

**I hope you like it!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

~Day 3~

Picnic In Blue

"Mother. I don't have time for stupid picnics. Besides my robes won't change back to their normal color! Whoever did this is dead!" Minerva looked in her closet for anything that wasn't pink or bright blue. Katherine smiled. Severus had done his job well. Though the color wasn't the only thing that changed. It was the way they fitted her. All the robes she tried on, showed off her figure.

"Just wear these blue robes. These would look fabulous on you." She held out a royal blue dress and a darker shade of robes. Minerva looked at it for a moment. "We can always go through the pink ones." That was just what Katherine had to say. Minerva took the robes and went to go get changed. Minerva would never wear pink if she had anything to say about it. While she was gone Katherine saw Minerva's hair pins. She rushed to the table by the bed and grabbed them all. She stood there and thought. _Where should I put them?_ She heard a noise from the bathroom and didn't give it a second thought. She threw them all out of the window.

She came out with her hair still down. Good thing there wasn't any hair pins in the bathroom. The robes hugged her body. She was absolutely stunning. She walked to table next to her bed. Where were her hair pins? Minerva sighed.

"Great! First my robes are colored and now my hair pin have gone missing." She began to brush her hair. Katherine still stood by the window. If Minerva had glanced at her, she would know Katherine had done it.

"You don't think Albus did it?" Katherine had to say something. If she didn't her daughter might get suspicious.

"I don't think so. Whoever changed my robes probably did it. And Albus wouldn't do that. He'd think of it as rude to go through someone's cloths. But he would still hair pins however. He's very strange that way." Minerva looked at the wall. Obviously she was lost in her thoughts about Albus.

"So will you go on a picnic with your favorite mother?" Minerva smiled.

"You're my only mother."

"Well what if your father got married if I passed away or he left me? What would do if a woman tried to take my place."

"Well, I highly doubt he would ever leave you. And if he got married after you passed away I would kill her. No one can take your place. It's too much to handle." Katherine liked it when Minerva joked around. She tried to act so strict and serious all the time. She'd have to fix that. "Besides even if you did pass away I highly doubt you would be gone. You'd probably haunt dad every time he messes up something." Katherine laughed.

"You're probably right. But don't forget I'd haunt you too. To tell you how you need to loosen up and act like the real you, even in front of students."

"If I acted like I usually do when I'm with you the kids would lose all respect for me." Katherine snorted.

"Minerva I don't think you have to worry about respect. Besides, Albus is a crazy old coot and just about everyone respects him."

"That's different mum. He defeated Grindelwald."

"Yes he did. And if I remember you were there. By Albus's side helping him. And saved him from a killer raccoon." Minerva looked at her mother.

"How do you know about that?"

"Dear, things like that go around the school fast." Katherine really couldn't say that the Weasley had told her. If she did she knew Minerva might blame them for something. Even though it was them that let the raccoon out of Hagrid's hut. "Who's to know who saw it but I can tell you one thing, Albus has a strong voice. So are you joining me for a picnic or not?"

"Fine, I'll come. But if any one says anything about what I'm wearing, I'm gone." Katherine rolled her eye and smiled.

"Marvelous! I'll ask Albus. And the basket of food is in the kitchen." She walked to the door but Minerva's voice stopped her.

"You all ready filled the basket? How did you know I'd say yes?"

"Darling, I'm your mother. I just know these things."

* * *

It wasn't hard to convince Albus on going on a picnic. Katherine only had to say Minerva's name for him to say yes. When Albus and Katherine met Minerva, Albus's eyes twinkled like mad. He had never seen her look so stunning. He took Minerva's hand and the basket in the other. The three of them walked out into the bright, warm light.

Katherine waited. _Where is Rolanda? _She thought. The plan was that Rolanda would call for Katherine and Katherine would just tell Minerva and Albus to go on without her. So basically they were sitting Minerva and Albus up. _Well I can always cause some more trouble. _She thought. _But how?_

"Minerva my dear, you look beautiful." Albus said. That's just what Katherine needed to hear.

"Well thank you. But someone did this as a joke. And I'm still very angry."

"I don't know why you are angry, you look stunning." Albus chuckled. It was just like Minerva to be angry over something like this.

"That may be. But someone did this just to get on my nerve. And they even stole my hair pins."

"Oh stop it. I don't know why you keep complaining. Severus only did it to show off to Rolanda." This of course wasn't true. But Katherine knew it would cause trouble for Severus. And she couldn't resist watching Minerva get back in the prank business. Minerva was outraged.

"How dare he! He doesn't know who he's messing with!"She turned around about to leave but Albus tightened his grip on her hand. She stopped and looked at him.

"Darling this picnic would be good for you." Minerva thought for a moment. "You can think about how you could get back at him." Minerva's rage seemed to disappear. Katherine was surprised. Katherine thought no one could calm down Minerva until she wanted to calm down.

They had just laid the blanket down when Rolanda came walking towards them. _Finally! _Katherine thought. Rolanda smiled when she saw Minerva wearing blue and wearing her hair down. _She must be angry. _Rolanda thought. She knew that it wasn't a big deal to wear different colors or have hair down. But this was Minerva, a woman that thought strictness and seriousness was the only way to get and to keep respect.

"Wow Min, I wonder who got you out of your clothes and into those ones. I was thinking Albus but he would take the clothes off and not bother putting any back on." Minerva glared at Rolanda. Rolanda smiled. Minerva knew Rolanda was just doing this to rub it her face that she was lying to her mother.

"What do you want Rolanda?" Minerva asked.

"I came to tell Katherine that I need her help with some of the Quidditch equipment. She promised yesterday that she would." Rolanda smiled as Katherine covered her hand over mouth.

"I completely forgot. Well a promise is a promise. I'm sorry Minerva and Albus. You will just have to continue without me." Before Minerva could speak Rolanda and Katherine walked away.

"If I didn't know better I would think my mother was trying to sit us up." Minerva watched them walk until they were out of sight.

"Do you think your mother knows?" Albus asked, unpacking some fruit.

"I'm not really sure. But there is something going on. I know that much." Minerva sat down beside Albus.

"Well we might as well enjoy the picnic before you go to questioning. Besides I would like to hear your thoughts about Severus."

"Well I'm not positive to what I'm going to do. But what mum said about Severus showing off to Rolanda got me thinking."

"Do you think they secretly like each other?" Albus smiled. They weren't the only ones.

"It's possible. I mean Severus is nice when he wants to be and Rolanda seems to make him happy. I wouldn't be surprised if they did like each other." Minerva took an apple and started to eat.

"So, let's talk about you. I heard that you turned Severus's hair pink at the staff party last year." Minerva's mouth fell open.

"I did not! I was the one who helped him change it back." Albus smiled. But Minerva just looked shocked. "You really don't think it was me?! It was my mother who did it, not me!" Albus was a bit shocked.

"But why would your mother do something like that? Wait. She was here before?"

"Yes she was but I insisted she leave. And she only did it because Severus thought it would be funny to rub his Quidditch victory in my face." Minerva smiled, thinking about his hair hot pink.

"Well that's why Severus did it, that's why he colored your robes. He must have thought you were the one that did it to him. I guess you don't have to prank him after all."

"I'll do something to him any way. He's stupid to think that I would do such a thing." Minerva looked at him. He just raised an eyebrow.

"You would to do such a thing." Albus knew she would. She wouldn't give up a chance to embarrass Severus. Minerva smiled.

"Well yes but still, I have my reasons." Albus chuckled. _She just wants to get Severus for fun. _He thought.

Some students were walking up to them. All surprised to see Minerva so beautiful. They stopped for a moment and stared. Minerva rolled her eyes. _Was it that hard to believe that I'm wearing something different._ She thought.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Minerva asked. The students snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall. But it's like entering a twilight zone." The student was referring to a muggle show which seemed to confuse both Albus and Minerva.

"We came to ask you why the staff is going to throw a Valentine's Day Ball?" Said the young man with blonde hair. Minerva looked surprised. Albus however smiled.

"What are you talking about? Who told you there was going to be a dance?" Minerva didn't like the sound of a Valentine's Day Ball.

"Madam Hooch told us about it. She said that the two of you came up with the idea." Said the young lady with a camera in her hands.

"She did? Well Minerva really came up with the idea you know. But she doesn't want anybody to know she's not strict so she says I came up with it." Minerva glared at him but then smiled and shook her head.

"Well we have go." Said the young lady with the camera. She took a picture of Minerva and Albus and they all took off.

"Why did they take a picture?" Minerva asked.

"Well you're wearing blue and have your hair down. I would have taken a picture too." Albus's eyes twinkled.

"Forget the picnic. I rather take a walk by the lake." She stood up and straightened her robes. "Would you care to join me?"

"I would love to." Albus stood up and with a flick of his wand the food disappeared. Albus held out his hand and Minerva took it. They were still outside where people could see them. They walked to the pier. They both sat at the edge of the pier and looked out over the water.

"I have a question." Albus said smiling at Minerva.

"Okay, what's your question then?" She was somewhat afraid of what he would ask. Albus and his twinkling eyes could mean both good and bad.

"Would you like to be my date for the Valentine's Day dance?" Minerva just remembered what Albus said to the children.

"I can't believe you said it was my idea. I'm not going." Minerva said. She was so stubborn at times.

"Oh, come on Min."

"No, I won't go to such a stupid thing." Minerva crossed her arms.

"Stubborn like your mother." Albus said jokingly but he soon regretted it. Minerva pushed him into the water. Albus was surprised. He was lucky the water wasn't cold. "What was that for?"

"That's for calling me stubborn. I am not stubborn." Albus rolled his eyes. He held out his hand. Minerva looked at him for a moment.

"Well you can at least help me up."

"You'll pull me in. I don't trust you." Minerva smiled. Albus tried to look very serious.

"Min, just help me out of the water. Please." Minerva hesitated but grabbed his hand. And she was smart not to trust him. As soon as he got a hold of her hand he pulled her down into the water.

"Albus Dumbledore! How dare you!" She yelled but Albus just laughed.

"I'm sorry dear but you deserved it. You need to relax more. Loosen up." Albus smiled and floated on his back and closed his eyes.

"Loosen up? Okay." Minerva pushed him under the water and started to swim away. Albus came back up and he smiled. He begun to swim after her. She got to land before him and started running to the school and Albus was right behind her.

She didn't know where she was heading and she tried her best to dodge students that were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Where did the time go? She ran into the Great Hall, all the students were staring at her. She rushed to Rolanda and hid behind her. Albus came in and didn't' take notice to the children. He walked slowly up to the staff table. He smiled when she shot up and started to run again. She was almost at the door until he caught her. His hands wrapped around her waist.

They both laughed but then realized where they were. Minerva blushed and Albus just smiled. Katherine was smiling as well. Her plan was working. Everyone stared at them. Minerva's appearance stunned some students while others just wondered why they were drenched.

"Just really excited about the Valentine's Day dance." Minerva said giggling.

"We'll just let you get on with your dinner." Albus took Minerva's hand and walked out of the Great Hall, shutting the doors behind them.

"Would you like to join me for dinner and maybe a game of chess afterwards?"

"I'd love to." Minerva smiled. _The students will be talking about this for a long time._ She thought.

**Did you like it? Hate it?**


	6. Chapter 6

~Day 4~

Valentine's Day Ball

Severus and Rolanda sat in the staff room, just the two of them. Severus hadn't asked Rolanda to be his date. He feared that she would laugh in his face. _Just ask her. It's only a question. If she says no, then just walk away. Merlin, this is frustrating. I now know how Albus feels towards Minerva. Why did I tell Katherine I would ask Rolanda. _Severus opened his mouth but before he could speak Rolanda decided to talk.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me tonight?" Rolanda asked. Katherine had told her to ask him and it seemed to be the best time. Severus was a bit shocked at first. _She's asking me out. _Severus smiled stupidly.

"I'd love to." Severus said this a bit too enthusiastically. Rolanda laughed and stood up. She smiled brightly. _I guess Katherine was right._ She thought.

"I'll see you tonight then." Rolanda walked out of the room. Severus still smiled like an idiot. He heard the door open and shut quickly. He looked and no one was there. He picked up his paper and started heading to the door. He caught a glimpse of something bright as he walked past the mirror. He looked into it and dropped his stuff. Severus turned pale. _Not again. _He thought Severus's hair was hot pink, again.

* * *

Minerva walked down the hall smiling. She could hear Severus ranting and raving. She walked faster. If she was caught, she would be dead. She rounded the corner. She could hear Severus getting louder. She ran into Albus. He smiled brightly at her. Just at that moment Severus rounded the corner and Minerva pulled Albus towards her and kissed him. Severus scowled.

"Get a room!" Severus yelled. Both Minerva and Albus looked at him trying not to laugh.

"Get some hair dye!" Minerva smiled. Severus glared at her and she glared back. He turned around and stalked away. Albus chuckled.

"Is there a reason that every time you get in trouble you end up kissing me?"

"Well you're always the closest." She smiled. "Are you getting tired of my kisses?" Albus smiled.

"Oh, no! Never! I would probably die. And I would just die if you were not my cuddle buddy." Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your cuddle buddy?" Albus just nodded his head. She looked at her watch. "It's almost time for the dance cuddle buddy. I guess you will come to my room?"

"Well of course dear. What kind of date would I be if I didn't escort them to the shindig? It's only polite."

"Did you just say shindig?" Albus just nodded his head. "Okay then old man. I'll see you in about an hour." She pecked him on the cheek and made her way to her room.

* * *

Minerva took another look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and slightly curled at the bottom. She wore a purple gown. It had swirls on the bottom of the dress. Her arms were bare and she had second thoughts about that, but she thought it would look terrible with long sleeves. She also had second thoughts about the color. _Well, it's better than pink._She thought. She still hadn't found the counter spell for her colored robes. And Albus thought she looked marvelous in color and didn't help her at all.

She thought for a moment what Albus would wear. Maybe is regular blue. She thought what her mother would wear. Of course she didn't bring anything. But that was the advantage of being able to transfigure. She also wondered what Severus would do about his hair. Rolanda would like it. And she had a big surprise later on. _At least Rolanda will get a kick out of it. _She thought.

She heard a knock at her door. She looked in the mirror one last time and rushed to the door. She opened it to find Albus smiling at her. She looked at what he was wearing. _Great minds think alike. _She thought. For he was wearing purple robes. He smiled brightly at her.

"You look magnificent Min. And great choice of color. Great minds think alike, don't you think?" He held out his hand and she took it.

"I guess they do." They walked to the Great Hall without another word. When they open the doors the Great Hall was lovely. Colors of red and white filled the room. There were roses that were red, white and pink that were everywhere.

"It's beautiful." Minerva was surprised to what she said. She hated Valentine's Day. It was not a good day. Albus smiled and pulled her with him. They went to get some punch. People were beginning to flood in. Fred and George walked up to them smiling slyly.

"We know what you did Professor." Fred and George said together. Minerva raised in eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said innocently. But she knew. She knew they would be the first to figure it out.

"We know you know what we are talking about." Fred said.

"And what makes you think Minerva did it?" Albus asked.

"Don't play dumb with us." George said.

"Besides it's brilliant. I thought he would not show up but we overheard him saying to Madam Hooch that he is going any way." Fred said happily.

"Really?" Both the boys nodded their heads. Minerva thought he would have to taken by force to get here. "I'll get him later on any way. You always have to have a plan B. Just in case the first isn't successful."

"Well said Professor." Fred and George said together.

"And congrats on making the most perfect couple." Fred smiled. Albus and Minerva looked at each other. _What are they talking about? _Minerva and Albus thought. The twins walked away before Albus and Minerva could question them. They noticed many students crowded by the door. Albus and Minerva made their way through the crowd.

A picture of Albus and Minerva, during their picnic was posted up on the wall with "The Most Perfect Couple!" over their picture. Minerva blushed. And Albus smiled and chuckled.

"Well my dear, what do think we get for being the most perfect couple?" Minerva sighed. She was afraid of the possibilities. Maybe that was the reason Severus was so eager to still come. Something was going to happen.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." Minerva took Albus's hand and they sat at the nearest free table. Many students had came to congratulate them. Minerva raised her eyebrow when she saw Rolanda and Severus walking in the room. Rolanda was wearing a lovely gold gown and Severus was wearing his usual black robes. His bright pink made all the student laugh. Severus just shrugged his shoulders and continued. _What is he up to? _Minerva thought.

Katherine came in stood in front of Minerva. She was wearing an blue gown with long sleeves. Minerva waited for her to say something. Her mother just kept looking down at her. Minerva finally understood what her mother was waiting for. Minerva rose from her seat and showed off her gown. Katherine smiled.

"You look beautiful sweetheart."She looked at Albus. "And you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you Katherine. You look wonderful." Albus said raising from his seat to pull Katherine's chair out for her. Katherine sat down and stared at the couple in front of her. _Why are they so thick headed? This would be so much easier if they just snogged and get it over with. _Katherine broke her gaze from Albus and Minerva, seeing Severus's hair was too much of a surprise. She smiled and looked at Minerva. Minerva smiled back.

"You didn't" Katherine didn't hear about this. Why didn't anybody tell her. She had her misbehaved child back.

"I did. I told you that he would pay for changing my clothes. And it's not over yet. I still have another plan up my sleeves." Minerva smiled and Albus chuckled. He had never seen this side of her. But he still loved the same way. If only she knew.

"Are you laughing at me?" Minerva acted shocked.

"I would never dream of it. I just think it's hilarious when you get upset over the littlest things." Albus laughed again.

"I do not!" Minerva was getting defensive.

"Yes you do! Just like your father." Katherine said. Minerva glared at her and shook her head. Katherine rolled her eyes and turned to Albus. "You know Minerva almost blew up the shed at our house?" Minerva covered her eyes. More embarrassing stories.

"I didn't know that." Albus said.

"Well she did. She was practicing her jinxes in the garden. And she wasn't doing so well, and was getting angry. And she didn't know that she was a very powerful girl. There was also this one time on Valentine's Day that when she was four and she picked all the flowers out of the garden and put them all over the house." Katherine sighed. "Of course she hates Valentine's Day now." Albus looked at Minerva. Why didn't she like Valentine's Day.

Katherine rose from her chair. She had to speak to Rolanda. Albus looked at Minerva. "Why do you hate Valentine's Day?" Minerva looked at him for a moment.

"I don't hate it. I just prefer that it wasn't a holiday." Albus smiled. So did Minerva.

"Did something bad happen on this day?" Minerva eyes went to her hands. It wasn't really bad. It was an embarrassing experience for her.

"Before I worked here I went to my parent's house. It was Valentine's day and it turned out to be like Friday the 13th. First I walked in on my parents while they were having sex. And that's was not a good experience." Albus smiled. "Then I was washing the dog and his hair turned orange. I was wearing a skirt while at the family picnic. And one of the dogs jumped on me and pulled my skirt down. And it was just a terrible day." Albus laughed and so did Minerva. "From then on every Valentine's Day was bad luck.

"Is this Valentine's Day bad luck?" Albus asked.

"No. Not yet any way." Minerva looked around expecting something awful to happen.

"Well I'll protect you from bad luck and if a raccoon comes along, I'll have you by my side." Minerva smiled as she thought of Albus screaming when the little raccoon came.

A stage appeared and the music stopped playing. Severus walked up on the stage. Most people laughed, while others were afraid of what he would do if they joined in. He didn't seem to care one bit. Albus raised an eyebrow and looked at Minerva. Minerva looked at Albus and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let our most perfect couple take the dance for their first Valentine's Day dance." He smiled slyly, the spotlights were now on Albus and Minerva. Minerva glared at Severus. He stuck his tongue out at her. Albus stood from his seat and held his hand out to Minerva. She took it like always. They reached the center of the dance floor.

"Hate being in the spotlight, don't you Min?" Rolanda shouted from the crowd. Minerva smiled.

"Shut up. You're just jealous." She turned back to Albus and the music started playing. And of course it just had to be L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. Luckily it was a short song. Minerva and Albus started to dance.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
_

"This isn't that bad is it?" Albus asked. Minerva looked around they were waiting. They were waiting for them to kiss.

"Albus look." Albus looked at a few people. He knew what they were waiting for as well. _  
_

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
_

"Well what do you say Minerva? You kiss me in my office and in the halls." Albus smiled and Minerva was worried. Once she kissed Albus it was hard to let him go.

_(trumpet instrumental)  
_

"Okay. But wait. I'll kiss you when the time is right." Minerva took a deep breath.

"Does it work any other way?" Albus smiled at her. She smiled back.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
_

"Do you want to kiss me, instead of me kissing you? Because if you want to you better do it soon. Because..." Minerva was about to continue but Albus had kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his other hand came around her waist.

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you_

The song had ended and Albus broke the kiss and smiled at Minerva. "Did you ever notice that when you get nervous you start to blabber?" Minerva shook her head. She was still slightly stunned. She didn't even notice that everyone was applauding and cheering. She came back to her scenes and smiled at everyone else. She still had a job to do. Everyone returned to what they were doing. Minerva whispered in Albus's ear and vanished out of the room it wasn't long before she came back.

"How did it go?" Albus pulled out a seat for Minerva and she fell into the chair. Minerva looked exhausted.

"It is very hard to tie someone up I can tell you that." Albus smiled brightly. Rolanda came and sat beside Minerva.

"That was some kiss. Are you still pretending?" She smiled brightly as Minerva glared at her but Minerva's glare disappeared and she smiled. Rolanda was a bit confused. _Why is she so happy? _Rolanda thought.

"Severus vanished on me. I'm going to bed. I'm really tired." Rolanda said yawning afterwards.

"Well if you're tired now you'll be worn out in the morning." Minerva said in a low voice. Albus heard this however and chuckled. Rolanda didn't hear what she said and looked confused.

"What did you say?" Rolanda asked. Minerva just smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Rolanda raised from her seat and walked to her rooms. Minerva looked at Albus and smiled at him.

"Poor dear has no idea Severus is tied up in her bed wearing only his boxers." Minerva and Albus laughed. "I'm so dead tomorrow."

"How do you know? They might actually hit it off." Albus said.

"They just might." Minerva really hoped that they did. If not she would probably be hexed into next year.

**Did you like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

~Day 5~

Pillow Fight

Thank Merlin it was Saturday. Minerva would think so any way. She had spent most of her night playing chess with Albus, and talking to him as they sat on the couch looking at the burning embers. Little did they know that while they slept, they were soon in each others arms. Albus woke up and smiled. He looked at the clock and it was six ten. He was about to move, but Minerva started to speak.

"If you move I will be forced to kill you." Minerva yawned. Albus smiled, he wouldn't mind to stay with Minerva but breakfast would start in an hour.

"And why is that my dear?"

"I'm still very sleepy and too comfortable. And if you move, it may ruin everything. And since you kept me up all night you should stay put." Minerva yawned again.

"I did not keep you up, you kept me up." Albus smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Albus." She smiled slyly.

"All right cuddle buddy." Albus smiled and snuggled beside her. They laid there for about twenty minutes. "You don't want to miss breakfast do you?" Albus knew one way to get this sleepy Deputy up.

"Maybe." Is all she said.

"Then I guess you don't want to see Rolanda and Severus this morning?" Albus laughed as Minerva rushed to get dressed in fresh clothes. She wanted to know if her plan had worked. He got up himself and left her room to get changed as well.

* * *

After Albus had took a shower and dressed he headed back to Minerva's room. He would escort her to breakfast as always. He rapped on the door, yet there was no answer. He tried again but there was still no answers. He heard what seemed to be a scream and rushed into the room. He luckily dodged a pillow that was heading his way. He was surprised to see Minerva crouching behind the couch and Katherine behind Minerva's desk.

Katherine shouted from across the room. "Pick a side!" Surprisingly Albus had chose Katherine's side. But Katherine was hoping for this to happen. It would be easier for her to slip away and leave them alone. As Albus rushed behind a chair a pillow hit his head.

Katherine had thrown her pillow at Minerva, which hit her leg as she threw her pillow at Albus. Minerva picked up another pillow and threw it at her mother but was surprised that at the same moment a pillow hit her head.

Katherine slipped out of the room. Minerva and Albus continued their pillow fight, both not taking notice that Katherine had left. Minerva had thrown her last pillow and Albus smiled at her. She had no defense. Minerva did the only thing she could, she ran to her bedroom. Albus followed her. Minerva flopped on her bed and grabbed a pillow, making the covers fall to the floor. Accidentally Albus had fell on the bed on top of Minerva.

The stared at each other. Not saying anything at all. Both of their hearts were racing. Before they knew what they were doing they began to kiss passionately. Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus and his hands were placed on her waist. Minerva broke the kiss, stunned of what just happened.

"My mother isn't here." Minerva wondered if this was just acting or something else. Albus only smiled.

"I know." Minerva's heart skipped a beat as he said this. Could it really mean that he felt the same way for her.

"Do you love me as much as I love you?" Minerva smiled. She already knew the answer.

"If not as much, more." Albus kissed her once again. Albus rose from the bed and held out his hand for Minerva. Minerva took it and rose up as well. "I think it is time we go to breakfast."

"You're probably right. But I have to do something before we go." Minerva picked up a pillow and hit Albus. "That's for siding with my mother. Now we can go." Minerva and Albus walked out of the room, hand and hand. Minerva stopped as she heard her mother's angry voice. She pulled Albus's hand to make him stop. Katherine was talking to Rolanda.

"I just don't understand. I have pushed them together for five days now and it seems that nothing is working. And if there not together now I might just give up." Katherine said rather loudly.

"Katherine, we both know that they're thick headed but you have to relax. They'll come around eventually. And way we have to go. Breakfast time." Rolanda said taking Katherine's hand and leading her to the Great Hall.

Minerva turned to Albus. "I told you something was going on." Minerva said, proud that she was right about her mother.

"I'm guessing she will be thrilled to know that we are now officially together." Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva.

"Wait. This is the perfect time for pay back." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Minerva, what are you going to do? Fight with me making it seem that we don't care about each other?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind." She brushed her lips across Albus's. "Not now though. Later on in the day."

"Whatever you say love." Minerva smiled. Calling her love gave her an extraordinary feeling. And the thought of getting back at her mother would be wonderful.

* * *

Minerva and Albus entered the Great Hall together. Minerva looked for Severus but he wasn't there yet. Albus pulled out her chair and she sat. _Where is he? _She thought. Albus looked curiously at her.

"Minerva, why are you so anxious to see Severus?" Albus squeezed Minerva's hand under the table.

"I need to see his hair." She whispered. Albus didn't understand at all. Why was she waiting to see Severus's hair?

Not much longer, Severus had entered the room. His hair back to normal, and he seemed a bit more cheerful this morning. Minerva smiled brightly. Her plan had worked. Before she could stop herself she let out a loud "Woo!" which made everyone look at her. She bowed her head and kept from laughing.

"What is so funny?" Albus whispered.

"His hair isn't pink." Albus shrugged his shoulders. What did that mean? "It's not suppose to change back to normal until he slept with Rolanda or until I want to change it back." Minerva and Albus saw Fred and George laughing, not too far away. Of course they must have heard her. But Minerva was too delighted to really care.

* * *

Minerva walked to her classroom. She had a few other papers she left in there and had to grade them. Minerva could ask Rolanda so many embarrassing questions but Rolanda didn't mess with her as much as her mother. So she would need that time to get back at her mother. She walked into her office. She found the papers on top of her desk. She was surprised to see Fred and George setting at their desks, smiling slyly. Minerva raised and eyebrow. _What could they possibly want? _She thought.

"Hello boys." She said cautiously. "What can I do for you?" Fred and George looked at each other and smiled.

"The question is not what you can do for us?" Fred said.

"It's what we can do for you." George finished.

"Congratulations on finally getting together with the Headmaster." Fred said.

"Katherine would flip if she knew." George smiled.

"In a good way of course." Fred smiled as well.

"What do you want to help me with then?" Minerva asked.

"We want to make a deal." Fred said.

"We don't tell Katherine and you give us one day to sale our products." George said. Minerva thought for a moment.

"Fine. But don't think this will happen again. And no love potions at this sale of yours. The last thing we need in this school is a Slytherin falling in love with a teacher. Though it would be funny to see Malfoy have a crush on Severus." Minerva said. What was she suppose to do? She couldn't let them tell her mother. And their products weren't all bad.

"No love potions. You got it." Both of them said and left.

Minerva smiled to herself. She might buy some stuff herself. Minerva headed back to Albus's office. They still had to figure out a good time to break up. Maybe tomorrow at lunch? And afterwards they would have time to snog.

**I'll make the update sooner this time. Tell me if you like it?**


	8. Chapter 8

~ Day 6 ~

Breakup

Minerva walked alone down the halls, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was the day Minerva and Albus faked a fight. Of course that was going to happen during lunch. They just had to seem like they were aggravated toward each other till then. Minerva smiled. Her mother would be angry that her plan didn't work, well appeared not to work.

Minerva clenched her fists and forced a frown upon her face and marched into the Great Hall. Students and staff looked at Minerva in surprise. She was so cheerful yesterday. Katherine's smile faded as she saw Minerva walking toward the staff table. Why was Minerva angry?

Minerva took her seat by Albus's empty seat and next to her mother. Her mother looked confused. "Darling what's wrong?" Katherine asked placing a hand on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva just appeared more frustrated.

"I rather not talk about it." Minerva must have been good at acting. Because it had seemed that Katherine was believing everything. Katherine looked at Rolanda, who just shrugged her shoulders. Katherine bit her lip. _Something must have gone wrong, but what? _Katherine thought.

Katherine saw Albus marching in, it was the first time some staff members and students had seen him upset. Albus took his seat next to Minerva, not even looking at Minerva. As he sat the both stayed silent.

While they ate Katherine observed the two. She was confused. If they were acting, they were doing it very well. Both of them didn't even glance at each other and both never looked like they softened up or calmed down. Not even a little bit. Whatever happened it must had been something big.

The Weasley twins however were smiling at the Headmaster and his Deputy. They were really good at acting when they put their minds to it. But they knew better. If anyone would just look at Albus's eyes they would know that he was faking. Twinkling eyes had disadvantages.

After breakfast Minerva than Albus stormed out of the Great Hall. After they both had left students begun to talk like mad. Saying what could possibly make the perfect couple so angry. Katherine sat in silence, staring at the door. _This can't be right. _She thought.

* * *

Minerva waited in a abandoned classroom. She smiled brightly as Albus walked in. Minerva looked at Albus's eyes. They were twinkling like mad. _No wonder the twins were smiling. _Minerva thought.

"You know darling, you have to control that twinkling." Minerva kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I can't help it Min. They always twinkle when I'm around you." Albus smiled and he wrapped his arms around Minerva. "What are we going to do all day? It is Sunday and I will get awfully bored without you and we can't just hide out in a classroom. Someone might walk in." It seemed that they wouldn't be able to spend any time with each other. But Minerva smiled slyly.

"That's why they made the Room of Requirement." Minerva whispered in Albus's ear. Minerva smiled and so did Albus. Both of them rushed to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Katherine walked through the halls. What had happened between them? She was heading towards the staffroom. She would have to fix this. But first she had to find out what happened in the first place. And she would try her best to fix it.

Katherine walked into the staff room. Everyone could tell she was upset. She sat down in a chair close by the fire. "Did anyone see Minerva and Albus together while fighting or something?" She asked.

"The last time I seen Minerva, yesterday that is, she was heading to Albus's office. And she looked as happy as can be. I didn't see her after that." Filius said.

"I seen her heading to Albus's room as well, and then didn't see her for the rest of the day." Poppy said.

"They're faking it. For revenge! I know. My inner eye tell me so." Sybill said while pouring herself another glass of fire whisky. The staff ignored her but Katherine wasn't that quick to judge. She gazed into the fire. _What if they were faking it? But why would they do something like that any way? Maybe because I said too much and angered Minerva. Or because I started a bit of trouble._Katherine thought. Sybill could be right.

"Maybe they just had a normal fight. You are trying to put to different people together. Minerva is strict and stubborn and Albus is an old coot and is absolutely insane." Severus said.

"Look who's talking. While you are evil and well." Katherine thought for a minute. "You're an ass. While your with Rolanda, who is nice and charming." Severus glared at Katherine while Rolanda giggled. He could be an ass sometimes.

"Well it was probably your daughter's fault. If she wasn't so stubborn maybe they would be together instead of fighting!" Severus scowled.

"Well if you didn't irritated her so much she would stress out so much and wouldn't be so stubborn!" Katherine turned to Severus.

"It's not my fault! She gets it from you!" Severus shouted.

"Do you want to be hexed into next week!?" Katherine shouted back.

"Do you want to be poisoned while having evening tea?!" Severus rose from his seat.

"Do you want my foot up your ass!?" Katherine was almost nose to nose with Severus.

"Hey! Calm down." Rolanda yelled. "Sit down Severus." At first he didn't listen, still glaring at Katherine. "I said sit." Rolanda pulled him back down to the couch. And Katherine sat back in her chair.

"Who cares who started it! And Severus, you can be an ass sometimes." Rolanda said. "The important thing is that we fix it. And once we fix it Severus, Katherine will leave. So if you want her gone you better start helping." Severus glared at Rolanda. Why did Severus have to be involved?

"I'm going to visit Albus." Katherine rose from her chair and walked out the door. Severus smirked. Albus would be less stubborn than Minerva would be.

"Idiots." Sybill whispered to herself. If only they believed her.

* * *

Katherine walked into Albus's office. He wasn't there. Katherine bit her lip. Where could he be? "Albus?" There was no answer. "Just my luck." Katherine sat at his desk. Fawkes looked at her confused. "I'm looking for Albus. He and Minerva are fighting." Fawkes flew into Albus bedroom. The previous Headmasters and Headmistresses were giggling.

Fawkes returned and surprisingly Albus had came out of the bedroom. He still looked a bit angry. Albus sat in the chair opposite of Katherine. He looked as if he just got out of the shower.

"Hello Katherine. What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what you or Minerva did to make the two of you so angry." Katherine noticed that some of the portraits were still giggling while others smiled.

"I rather not discuss it right now. Perhaps we can continue this conversation tomorrow?" Albus said rising from his seat. Katherine did the same. She wouldn't want to get him more upset by talking about it.

"That's a good idea. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." Katherine said, glancing at the portraits again.

"It's quite alright." Albus walked her to the door. Albus shut the door behind her. Minerva appeared from the bedroom soaked with a towel wrapped around her.

"The water's getting cold." Both smiled at each other and returned to their bath.

* * *

Katherine headed to Sybill's classroom. Maybe she could tell her something. It could be possible for Sybill to be right. She wasn't a complete nutcase after all. Katherine knocked on Sybill's classroom. She heard a soft tone from the other side of the door. Katherine took it as a come in and walked in to find Sybill sitting, looking out of the window.

"Hello Sybill." Katherine sat at the nearest seat. Sybill turned around and smiled brightly.

"You believe me don't you?" Sybill asked, taking a seat close to Katherine. "You think they're faking it?"

"I believe that you could possibly be right." Katherine surprised herself. Katherine and her daughter believed Divination was a waste of time.

"Well at least you believe it as possible. Why don't you believe me completely?"

"You said that Minerva's future wouldn't be so bright and fun. It will be aggravating, and..." Sybill cut her off.

"But Minerva cut me off. Yes she will be stressed. She's going to marry Albus. And you know how he can be sometimes. And Minerva can be angered easily. What I was going to say after that was that she will be with the one she loves even though he can be thick headed at times." Sybill smiled.

Katherine was a bit confused. Maybe she took Divination for granted. Katherine rose from her seat and smiled. "Thank you Sybill. I'm off to interfere with my daughter's life." Katherine headed for the door.

"She won't be there." Katherine stopped. "She's with Albus." Sybill sighed. "If only you checked the bathroom when you took your visit." Katherine looked at Sybill surprisingly. That's why the portraits must have been laughing.

Katherine closed the door behind her. She was going for a walk. She had to clear her head. Minerva and Albus could be faking. Katherine smiled. _Maybe I need to visit Armando. First chance Albus leaves his office. _She thought.

* * *

Katherine returned in time for lunch. She sat down and surprisingly Albus and Minerva wasn't there yet. It was very quiet at first. Until they all heard yelling from the other side of the doors. Sybill rolled her eyes.

"Well if you weren't so evil!" Albus yelled.

"Don't call me evil! The reason I act the way I do is because I'm stuck working with an idiot like you!" Minerva shouted.

"Well if you feel that way maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship!" Albus yelled.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Both Minerva and Albus walked in. Both looking irate. They took their seats and the food appeared. Minerva took a few bites. She didn't seem all that mad any more. She looked rather unhappy. She rose from her seat and walked out of the room. Albus looked unhappy as well. But he stayed where he was.

The twins smiled at each other. "Oh, they're good." Fred whispered to George. George nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you think we should give Katherine a hint, that they're faking it?" George asked.

"Maybe not." Fred said and begun to eat again.

"Yeah, she'll probably go question the portraits. She'll get her answers there." George said returning to his lunch.

Sybill smiled. _Very convincing. _She thought.

**I'm sorry it took so long. Blame the computer! It wouldn't let me sign in. **


	9. Chapter 9

~ Day 7 ~

Talking To Portraits

Katherine sneaked into the Albus's office. He should be gone, but just in case she peeked through the room. No one was there. Katherine looked up at the wall. All of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses were looking at her in confusion except for Armando. He didn't make eye contact, he knew why Katherine was there. Katherine picked up a chair and placed it in front of Armando's portrait. She sat for a moment, waiting. He finally looked at her.

"Armando? Are you hiding something from me?" Katherine asked politely. Armando looked away from Katherine.

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything." Armando said. Katherine smiled. They were trying to trick her.

"You know better than to lie to me Armando. Did Minerva tell you not to say anything?" Armando nodded his head.

"That's all I needed to know." Katherine moved the chair back to its place. And then left the room smiling. As the door shut Armando smiled as well.

Minerva came out from under the desk. She sat down on the couch and looked up at Armando. "You were great Armando." Minerva said cheerfully.

"Thank you my dear. You are very sneaky Minerva. I would of never believed you to be the kind of person to pull something like this on Katherine."

"Well I am my mother's daughter."

**The tables have turned again. Yes, this is short. I will make the next chapter long. It's a promise!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I promised a longer chapter! And you shall get it. I am combining Day 7 and Day 8 together. And if you're not sure who is winning, it's Minerva. Katherine thinks she knows what's going on. But Minerva is one step ahead. Enjoy!!!**

~ Day 7 ~

Confusion

Albus and Minerva were playing chess during Minerva's free period. Minerva had told Albus what happened with her mother and what they had to do later on in the day. Minerva looked at the ring that Albus had gave her. Yes, an engagement ring. Albus purposed to her today. Albus had returned to his office, a little bit later then when Katherine had left. Minerva was setting in a chair, speaking to Armando and he went down on one knee and purposed to her. Not wasting any time. And of course she said yes.

Minerva was so thrilled that while they were playing chess, she actually lost. Minerva looked over to the clock. Time for lunch. "It's time for lunch Albus." Minerva said and rose from her seat. Albus looked at the clock.

"Time goes by fast when I'm with you my dear." Albus said rising from his seat as well.

"Time does that when you're having fun." Minerva smiled and hugged Albus. Albus kissed her forehead. He took her hand and slipped the engagement ring of her left hand and placed it on her right. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"Just so your mother doesn't get suspicious." Albus said. Minerva turned to leave but Albus grabbed her hand. Minerva turned around and Albus kissed her softly on her lips. Minerva smiled and headed to the door again but Albus spun her around again. "One more kiss?" Albus said, eyes twinkling. Minerva rolled her eyes and kiss him again. She turned around but Albus didn't let go. "One more?" Albus asked.

"We're going to be late for lunch." Minerva removed Albus's hand and walked out the door. Albus rose an eyebrow. Minerva came back into the room. "Maybe just one more." Minerva smiled and then kissed him once again, then left the room. Albus smiled and in a few minutes left the room as well.

* * *

Katherine smiled to herself as she walked the halls. She was relieved that Albus and Minerva weren't really separated. Her daughter was tricky, but Katherine was in the lead. That's what she thought any way. She was heading to the Great Hall. It was time for lunch and Katherine had to tell the staff what was going on before Minerva and Albus got there.

She rushed into the Great Hall and saw no sign of Albus or Minerva. She came to Rolanda's side and whispered in her ear. Rolanda then whispered in Severus's ear. Severus to Filius and the  
Filius to Pomona and so on. Fred and George watched them as they all whispered to each other. The teachers stopped as Minerva walked in, looking rather angry. Fred and George stood up and blocked Minerva's way.

"Professor can we talk to you for a minute?" Fred asked. Minerva rose an eyebrow.

"It's about homework." George said. Minerva nodded her head and walked out in to the hall. Albus passed them. Minerva and Albus didn't make eye contact. Minerva waited for the boys to continue.

"Do you have something to say?" Minerva asked.

"Katherine rushed into the Great Hall. She whispered something to the other staff. We think she knows you're faking it." Fred said.

"Well she does know, but not really. I have it under control. Thank you any way." Minerva took her right hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. George saw the ring and elbowed Fred. Fred looked at him and George pointed at the ring.

"Trying to keep secrets?" Fred asked, smiling. Minerva didn't know what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Minerva looked from Fred to George. They both just smiled.

"Not wasting time, are you?" George asked. Both of them walked back into the Great Hall. Minerva looked down at her hand. _Wow, they are smart._Minerva returned to the Great Hall and took her seat beside Albus. She noticed the staff talking quietly. Minerva smiled to herself. She could get her mother to leave by tomorrow.

* * *

Katherine left the staff room and headed for Minerva's room. She was going to confront her about this fake breakup. Katherine stood in front of Minerva's door. She could hear yelling on the other side. She swallowed hard. What if she was wrong? What if they were seriously breaking up? It could be possible. Armando never said what was going on. Maybe he was referring to something else. And it was possible that Sybill had no idea what she was talking about. She put her ear to the door and listened.

"You're just a childish old fool!" Minerva yelled.

"What's does that make you!? You were foolish enough to come and work here." Albus yelled back.

"Well you're an ass!" Minerva shouted. Katherine frowned. They must be actually fighting. They couldn't know exactly when Katherine was coming any way.

"And you're a stubborn hag!" Albus shouted.

"Well if I'm a hag then you get the hell out of my room!" Katherine could hear the loud footsteps heading to the door. Katherine hurried behind a knight. Albus came out of the room, slamming the door behind him. And then headed to his office. Minerva came out as well, and heading in the direction of Rolanda's room. Katherine bit her lip. She caused to much trouble this time. It would be better if she left. She walked to Minerva's room. She would write a letter to her husband. And tomorrow she would leave. And hopefully things would be able to fix themselves.

* * *

Minerva and Albus met up in Albus's office. There was a knock at the door and Fred and George came in smiling. They stood there silently. Minerva couldn't take it anymore. "Well did she fall for it, or what?" Minerva asked impatiently.

"Yeah, and she's writing a letter to Mr. McGonagall." Fred said.

"She's already packed too." George said. Minerva smiled. Minerva wouldn't have to deal with her mother much longer.

"It's going to boring without Katherine." Fred said. George nodded. Katherine had started a lot of trouble. And made the impossible happen. Which meant Minerva wearing colored robes and wearing her hair down more often.

"Well maybe not that boring. These two are getting married. Which will probably start a riot." George said. Both of them smiled and looked at the couple. Albus and Minerva smiled at each other.

* * *

Fred and George walked slowly to Gryffindor Tower. They were the reason Minerva and Albus knew when to start yelling. "So are we still going with the plan? George asked Fred. Fred smiled.

"Yeah." This made George smile as well.

"Do you think McGonagall will be mad at us?" George asked curiously. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"It could happen. Besides, it's not like we're going up to Katherine and say it. It's just a hint. It will spice things up a bit." Fred said. "You gave Fawkes the letter right?"

"Yep. I told him to wait when Minerva was out of the room to give it." George said. There was noise coming from down the hall. Fred and George looked at each other. If they were caught, they were dead. Fred and George turned down a different hall and crouched down. Walking down the hall was Severus and Rolanda. And Severus was flirting.

Fred and George looked at each other in amassment. Was Severus smiling??? Rolanda and Severus continued down the hall, holding hands. Fred and George stood back up. Still looking at the place Severus and Rolanda turned.

"That was weird." Fred said, still stunned.

"First McGonagall wears her hair down and wears bright colored clothes. Now Severus is smiling and flirting." George shook his head.

"Katherine should come here more often." Fred said. George nodded.

"Yeah. Next thing you know Filch will have a girlfriend." George laughed.

"And Hagrid will have a normal pet." Fred smiled.

Both laughed and continued their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Things just kept getting more odd every day.

* * *

~ Day 8 ~

Leaving Hogwarts

Katherine waited patiently for Richard, her husband, and the carriage to come. Her stuff was packed. She was in Minerva's room. She sat on the couch, staring out the window. She had really screwed up this time. It was better if she left as soon as she could.

Minerva came in wearing blue dress robe and wearing her hair down. Katherine smiled. At least Minerva loosened up about her wardrobe. Minerva rose an eyebrow. Minerva knew why Katherine was smiling.

"I've gotten use to wearing other colors. And it's rather nice having my hair down." Minerva sat beside her mother and took her hand. "I'm going to miss you."

"Sure you will." Katherine said sarcastically. Minerva smiled

"I'm serious. You may have gotten on my nerves, but I'll miss you." Minerva smiled and hit Katherine with a pillow.

"What was that for?" Katherine asked.

"That was for hitting me in the head and then disappearing." Minerva smiled and hugged her mother. They sat in silence.

"Your father is late." Katherine was getting impatient. Minerva nodded her head. They waited for what seemed like a lifetime. All of a sudden a man flung the door open, smiling brightly. Minerva and Katherine jumped.

"Where is my baby girl?" The man had a very deep voice. Minerva smiled and rushed over to him. He hugged her. He smiled at her and then stepped back. He rose an eyebrow.

"This can't be our daughter Kat." He looked over to Katherine. "She's to colorful." Minerva rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me missy." He smiled.

"Hi dad." Minerva said. "Come sit." Minerva pulled Richard to the couch and took a chair and sat across from her parents. "You've come to take mum away?" Minerva asked.

"Yes I have." Richard wrapped an arm around Katherine. Katherine looked at him and kissed his cheek. She looked at Minerva.

"Min? Can you ask Albus to come say goodbye before I leave?" Minerva hesitated for a moment. She rose from her chair she left the room, leaving Richard and Katherine alone.

"So? I'm guessing the plan didn't work." Richard asked. Katherine shook her head.

"I thought everything had worked out." Katherine sighed. "But then they started fighting." The sat in silence for a moment. Fawkes then came flying in through the open window with a letter. Fawkes dropped it on Katherine's lap and waited. Katherine opened it. It was from Fred and George.

_Look at Professor McGonagall's hand. Preferably her left!!! _

_P.S. Don't tell her we told you. She'll give us detention._

Katherine's eyes widened. Fawkes flew out the window and Katherine turned to Richard. Richard took the letter. He read it twice. Did this mean Minerva was engaged. "You don't think?" Richard started. He looked at Katherine.

Minerva and Albus came into the room. Katherine took the letter from Richard and jammed it in her pocket. She smiled. She looked at Minerva's hand and the ring was on her left ring finger. She must have forgot it was there.

"Dad, this is the Headmaster. I don't think I have to tell you his name." Minerva said. Albus and Richard shook hands.

"Name's Richard." Richard smiled at Albus. Albus smiled as well. Katherine rose from her seat. Katherine looked at her daughter. It took Minerva a moment to realize that her mother was staring at her.

"What?" Minerva asked. But Katherine didn't answer. She elbowed her husband. Richard smiled. He knew what he had to do.

"Well Albus, I heard that you had a fling with my daughter." Albus nodded his head but didn't say anything. "It's a good thing that you got rid of her now. You wouldn't want to marry someone as stubborn as Minerva." Albus rose an eyebrow. Minerva looked at her father and then to her mother. _They couldn't possibly know. _She thought. Minerva closed her left hand. She could feel the ring.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Albus was getting a bit angry. Minerva's father shouldn't be speaking that way about his own daughter. Minerva looked at her father. Minerva knew that if her father said something bad about her Albus would fall for it.

"Well, you don't want be married to someone like Minerva, would you?" Richard asked. Katherine smiled. Minerva grabbed Albus's hand but it was too late. He had already spoke.

"I'll have you know that I would be honored to be married to your daughter. In fact we're engaged. And you shouldn't talk about Min like that because she is an intelligent, beautiful, funny, charming woman." Albus said. It took him a moment to realized what he said. He fell right into their trap.

Richard and Katherine smiled. Minerva shook her head. She was so close. Minerva tightened her grip on Albus's hand.

"You know darling, if you're going to try and trick the best, you should really make sure there is nothing that can blow it back in your face." Katherine laughed.

"Yes but then you also said you should have a plan B." Minerva smiled. Katherine stopped laughing. What did that mean?

Minerva flicked her wand and three water balloons flew at her mother. All of them hit her. Minerva smiled. She let go of Albus's hand and Katherine looked at her in disbelief. Katherine smiled. "You're going to get it now." Katherine said. Minerva ran out the door. Katherine was right behind her.

"Didn't Minerva chase Katherine around when Minerva was younger?" Albus asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Oh, well. Katherine always told Minerva that a good chase is good for you." Richard smiled.

"I guess mothers know best." Albus said.

"Yes, indeed." Richard said. They both stood for a moment.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Albus asked.

"Sounds good to me." Richard and Albus headed to the kitchen. It would be awhile before Katherine stopped chasing Minerva.

"Idiots!" Sybill said as she sat in her room. She shook her head. "And people still don't believe me." She sighed. "Pitiful."

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**There shall be a wedding!!!!!!!! Yes, I'm serious!!!! Reviews with explanation marks equals LOVE!!!!! So don't be a booty!!! Leave an Explanation Mark for the a crazed Lemon!!!**

~ Day Is Unknown ~

~ Sometime In The Spring~

ALBUS AND MINERVA'S WEDDING!!!

Katherine turned over in her bed. Light from the window shinned in her face. She blinked several times. She smiled brightly as she realized that today was the day Minerva was getting married. She hit the sleeping lump on her right. He grumbled and turned over to her. He glared at her. But then that glare turned into a smile that was ear to ear.

"Our baby girl is getting married today!" Richard jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Katherine heard water running. Katherine shook her head. It was just like Richard to rush things. Katherine went downstairs and washed up herself. She wore a emerald gown with a long flared sleeves. She returned to her room. And to her surprise there was Richard wearing a kilt. Katherine bit her lip from laughing but it didn't help. Richard didn't seem like he cared. He just continued brushing his beard.

"Why are you wearing that?" Katherine said, still giggling.

"Because I am a Scottish. And I have nice legs. And what do I always say? If you got it, Flaunt it. If you don't got it, you can still flaunt it but don't be surprised when people stare and say EWWW!" Richard smiled and continued his brushing.

"You're in a good mood. I haven't seen you act this way since Minerva graduated from Hogwarts." Katherine said. She walked over and put her hair in a French twist.

"Well Minerva is getting married. And I couldn't be happier. And I'm excited that I get to threaten Albus." Richard smiled. Katherine just rolled her eyes. Richard always threatened any boy that even looked at Minerva admiringly.

"I have to go darling. All the girls are helping Minerva this morning." She kissed his cheek and smiled. She walked out of the room leaving Richard alone as he admired himself in the mirror. I mean he did have nice legs after all.

* * *

Katherine walked into Minerva's room. She wasn't surprised to see all of the women surrounding her daughter. Minerva looked like she was in hell. She never liked being crowded by so many people. Katherine whistled. Everyone backed away from Minerva and turned their attention to Katherine.

"Let my daughter get dressed." She shouted and then sighed. Minerva stood up and left the room to get changed. Everyone else waited or continued dressing up. Rolanda stood by Katherine. Rolanda was wearing a light teal color gown with spaghetti straps that crossed on her back. It was her bridesmaid dress. Poppy wore the same. Everyone else that was there were wore all different colors and were probably just there so they weren't left with their husbands talking about issues and the Ministry. And let's face it. Women enjoy other things, like gossip about famous wizards or brag about their children. They don't want to talk about depressing things when a wedding was taking place.

"So is the dress white?" Katherine asked Rolanda. Rolanda smiled.

"Are you kidding? Of course not. Minerva can't get away with a white dress." She smiled and so did Katherine. "You know one of the perfects found Minerva and Albus snogging in the halls." She sighed. "You turned everything upside down."

"So how's Severus?" Katherine asked.

"He's fine. You know I had to bribe him to Albus's best man?" Katherine shook her head. "The reason he didn't want to be best man because he knew he would get all emotional. And that if the students saw him, they wouldn't take him serious, or they wouldn't be afraid of him." Rolanda smiled.

"Emotional???" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He is really happy for Albus and Minerva." Katherine smiled. Maybe Severus wasn't that much of an ass.

Minerva walked in and everyone looked at her as if she had completely changed. She looked stunning. Katherine looked as if she may cry. And everyone, once again crowded around her. Severus popped open the door with one of his hands covering his eyes.

"Ten minutes ladies." Severus said.

"You don't have to cover your eyes." Minerva laughed.

"Well if I see you now it won't have the same effect as if I see you walking down the aisle. So nine minutes ladies, the gentlemen are waiting and Albus is as nervous as a first year." Severus left the room. Minerva smiled. At least she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

* * *

The wedding was to be outdoors for a few reasons. Most of the creatures in the forest wanted to see them get married but didn't trust the other wizards and witches. Another was that Albus and Minerva thought it was beautiful outside. And the third reason was just because there were too many people to fit in one room.

Chairs were everywhere and bubbles, yes bubbles were floating around. Down the aisle there were three flowered covered arches. All equally separated down the path. And a long white carpet that made its way down the aisle. You could see flowers all over. Buffet tables were on each side. And a cake that was a three tier stacked cake with teal polka dots.

Women started to take their seats next to their husbands or families. Katherine took her seat in the front row, and saved an empty seat for her husband. Some of the creature watched from the shadows of the forest. There were few reporters. I mean hello! Albus, the Great Wizard was getting married!!! Of course this was going to be a great story for the Daily Prophet. So I think you get the idea that there were a lot of people there for this blessed event. And of course a Priest standing and smiling. Next to him was a rather apprehensive Albus Dumbledore.

Albus stood anxiously. His back was to the lake. Severus rushed down the long aisle and smiled at Albus. Albus took a few deep breaths. You may not think that someone would be so uneasy but Albus was marring the person that he loved the most. And all sorts of things whirled around in his head. Would she run? Was this the best thing to do? They weren't engaged for that long and they insisted on having the wedding earlier. Of course he knew the answers but he was still worried. He was getting married to the love of his life and weddings can make you go crazy at times.

"Calm down. You're getting married, not going to war." Severus said with a laugh.

"I'll calm down when Minerva gets here." Albus said. "Did you see her?"

"No. She sounded a bit tense though." Severus said and patted Albus on the shoulder. Alastor came up from behind them. Severus and Alastor wore matching tuxedos with grey patterned vests and bow ties the same color. Of course Albus wore it in blue, and had rainbow socks on. Of course you wouldn't notice until he sat down.

"Albus quit fidgeting." Alastor said in a low voice.

"Oh shut it. You did the same thing when you and Poppy were getting married." Albus said.

It appeared that everyone was there. Except the bride, bridesmaids, the flower girl and Richard. Albus swallowed hard. This was it. Time for the wedding. The music began to play and the flower girl smiled brightly as she walked down the aisle throwing rose petals. Poppy followed her and then Rolanda right behind her. Then it was time. Minerva came into view next to her father.

Albus lit up. He smiled as far as his cheeks could bear. Minerva looked wonderful, stunning, elegant. Any other word that related to beautiful was filling Albus's mind. But if Albus had to choose. He would say she looked Smoking Hot!

Minerva wore a beautiful soft blue strapless dress. Wearing a somewhat see-through overcoat with stand-up collar lace encircling the cathedral train, which had three buttons in the front. She wore her hair down and it was slightly curled at the bottom. She was absolutely beaming. And of course a few people were laughing because Richard was wearing a kilt. Richard and Minerva walked down the aisle. They stopped in front of Albus and Richard kissed his daughter and shook Albus's hand. And then he whispered in Albus's ear.

"If you hurt her you may not live to see the light of day again." Richard tried to keep a straight face but it didn't work. Albus smiled and nodded his head.

Minerva and Albus held hands and listened to the Priest. Minerva looked over to Severus. He looked as if he was about to cry. And Alastor dabbed his good eye. He was actually crying. Poppy burst out in tears and Rolanda had watery eyes. Minerva looked over at her parents. Richard wrapped an arm around her mother. Katherine was crying worse than Poppy. Vows were exchanged and the rings were placed. Albus kissed Minerva passionately. Everyone began to cheer. When they broke apart they could hear splashing. The giant Squid shaped his tentacles into a heart. And the mermaids flipped. The centaurs stood on their hind legs and cheered as well. How's that for a fantasy wedding???

* * *

Minerva and Albus sat down at one of the tables. It was time for the toasts. Albus took Minerva's hand and smiled. Minerva looked at Albus and kissed him softly on his lips. Everyone took their seats and then it began. Richard cleared his throat and stood up. Everyone looked at him and others laughed.

"I have many things I would like to say. First I would like to say it's about time you two got married!" Everyone smiled. "I know that Minerva isn't my baby girl any more. But Albus, if you break her heart, I will personally kick your ass." A few people laughed. Katherine elbowed him.

"There are kids here!" Katherine scolded. Richard just shrugged his shoulders and continued.

"Any way, I hope you both live life to the fullest. And hopefully your mother won't visit as often knowing that you are happily married." He took his seat and most people clapped. Severus stood up with Rolanda by his side.

"I am most happy that you two are together. This means you won't be bragging about how Minerva would never like you." Severus said. Everyone smiled. They know that Albus thought he wasn't good enough for Minerva. "And now I can rub it in your face about me being right and Albus Dumbledore being wrong." Few people laughed including Albus. Albus was such a know it all. And was never wrong. Well at least most of the time.

"I am happy as well. This means that I can still bug Minerva about snogging Albus and not get an evil glare. Because we all know that Albus and Minerva can't keep their hands off each other." Rolanda said. Minerva smiled. And a few people wolf whistled.

"We hope you live happily and try not to get caught in the hallways snogging. You're sending a bad message to the students." Rolanda said. And both Rolanda and Severus sat back down. Next, to everyone's surprise was the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"We would like to say that Katherine should be thanked for this wonderful somewhat crazy miracle. " Fred started.

"Without her Dumbledore and McGonagall, well actually they're both Dumbledore. But without Katherine Min and Al wouldn't be together." George smiled.

"Well maybe they would have, but it would have took more time." Fred added. Albus and Minerva smiled. They were probably right.

"And don't forget that Katherine got Snape and Hooch together." Severus smiled at Rolanda. No one was really expecting that.

"And we all know how weird it was to see Snape smile and flirt!" A few people laughed. Severus and smiling was almost impossible before Katherine came to Hogwarts.

"But any way Katherine did many things to do this." George continued.

"Like blaming Min for Snape's hair color a few years back." Severus looked at Katherine who just smiled.

"And Katherine throwing away all of Minnie's hairpins." Minerva shook her head. Of course her mother would do something like that.

"And for getting Snape to change the color of Min's clothes." Fred smiled. Minerva looked at Severus who was still glaring at Katherine.

"So thank the people that got these two stubborn love birds together. And let them snog on their own time instead of others catching them in the act." Many people were laughing when the twins finished.

Katherine stood up and waited for everyone to be quiet. "I have gone through a lot trying to get Minerva and Albus together. I've gone through pillow fights, picnics, a Valentines dance even. Everything was planned perfectly. And I was tricked by my own daughter as well. And luckily I was successful. And many people asked me why go to such extreme lengths to get two people together. And I can tell everyone now. I wanted my daughter to be happy." Katherine smiled at Minerva. "I knew she was happy without Albus but if I can give her more then I will. I love you both. Now Albus hurry up and finish this so I can get some cake."

Albus stood up and smiled brightly. Still holding Minerva hand in his. "I would like to say that I am a very lucky man. I am now married to the most beautiful and smartest witch that I know. And I can't be happier. And I would like to say thank you to all the people that got us stubborn professors together. Because we all know that I was lacking Gryffindor bravery. I mean just being around her makes my heart race. And it still does. I am very glad that all of you came and spoke for us. Now we can eat and dance." And with that music played and many people began to dance while others headed for the food.

Minerva and Albus danced most of the time. They knew that if they stopped there was a good chance that they would be taken apart. But sooner or later they were. Katherine hugged Minerva tightly.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Dumbledore?" Katherine asked.

"Like a dream really. I would have never believed it." Minerva smiled and hugged her mother. She left to get something to drink. Albus walked up behind her and pulled her into a hug. Albus smiled at Minerva.

"I think I have been threaten by every man that is here." Albus chuckled. Minerva smiled. "I mean Hagrid even warned me. And Severus." Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Well then I guess this will make it harder for you to hurt me then." Minerva said.

"Hurt you? Never!" Albus smiled. The flower girl made her way to the couple and looked very serious.

"Hello." Albus said cheerfully. The flower girl didn't grin or anything.

"If you hurt aunt Minnie I will be forced to hurt you." This was said by a five year old. Albus and Minerva tried not to laugh. "I'm serious." She said. She turned around and joined the rest of the children.

"Is all your family so aggressive?" Albus asked. Minerva giggled.

"Most of them are. Except in-laws."

After a few hours of dancing, talking and eating it was time for the bride and groom to fly away for their honeymoon. Minerva and Albus was hugged by anyone and everyone. Katherine smiled at her daughter.

"Now what do we say?" Katherine asked. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Mothers know best." Minerva said. Katherine nodded her head.

"That's right and don't you forget it." Katherine gave her daughter one last hug and Albus and Minerva flew away in the carriage. Katherine smiled. She walked over to Sybill who was gulping down some kind of wine. "What do you say?" Katherine asked.

"I say that I am awesome." Sybill slurred. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh! And you're all still idiots."

The End!!!

**And to think I wasn't going to write this chapter! How silly of me!!!! Don't be a booty!!! Send me an Explanation mark. They mean LOVE!!!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!! **


End file.
